Redd's Pain
by metasgirl
Summary: Redd is a dealer of foriged or stolen objects. His whole life is falling apart, but will one person on the brink of death bring him back alive?
1. The Cops

"The Fuzz is here!" Redd whispered urgently. "Quick, hide that painting, and put that amazing machine under those boxes!" A couple of unseen minions quickly did Redd's bidding while he dealt with the cops.

"No officer…I was just packing up for the night!" Redd said. This was true- it was almost midnight and he had to get ready for a long day of selling tomorrow.

"Are you sure?" The lean dog in a red uniform asked again. His companion, a slouching young dog, was staring at a bumblebee that had landed on a flower.

"Yes, I'm sure." Redd mumbled. "Now if you don't mind…I have to be leaving." Redd disappeared into his tent. He wiped his brow and quickly packed the rest of his stolen objects. He had a long trek ahead of him, and he couldn't be late...


	2. Nobody Cares

It was early morning when the first customer showed up at the door. Redd was woken by one of his minions.

"Hello. What's the password?" Redd asked groggily.

"Is fabulous." The customer replied. The young girl with blue hair tied in a ponytail stepped in.

"Welcome Cousin Leslie!" Redd greeted the punk-style girl eagerly. Leslie bought the painting (fake) and the lovely kitchen. She left and the rest of the day was busy as usual.

Redd stumbled into bed that night, happy that it was the weekend. No business on the weekend. Plus, this Saturday it was his birthday. Not that anybody remembered…Redd sighed at the unfairness of it all. Oh well, it happened every year. Why should he care? Nobody else did. Not even his parents...tears sprung to his eyes, but he brushed them away angrily. He hated his life. Always would.


	3. The Concert

Redd hazily opened his eyes. As usual, his minions had chipped in to buy him a stupid gift. This it was always a coconut. But he was allergic to coconuts. But they at least they had remembered.

"We got you this present…" Aqua mumbled. She was the youngest, at age ten, and she was still loyal to Redd.

"Thanks Aqua. But I don't want a coconut again. Sorry…" Redd sighed.

"No…we got you a ticket to K.K's concert." Greene said.

"You did? Thanks…" Redd mumbled.

"You're welcome." The minions chorused. Redd got ready for the concert that night. It was held in a distant city, far from the dingy city where he lived. He wore a black tux, the one that he had been saving for a special occasion. His minions complimented him all night on how 'attractive he was' or how 'spiffy that tuxedo looks on him'. Redd was tired of the compliments. Redd walked all the way to the city and sat in a red seat in the theater. Usually it played stupid comedies and skits. But once a year, K.K Slider played a whole bunch of tunes- this years play list was KK. Swing, Stale Cupcakes, K.K Imperial, and Senor K.K. That's what Green had said. Redd sat there for a few hours and saw nobody was there. He walked outside grumbling about the rip-off, and plopped on the sofa when he got home. Aqua walked up to him and grinned.

"So?" Aqua asked cheerfully "Where'd you go? Everyone's been guessing all night!"

"Where did I go?" Redd shouted. "You gave me tickets to K.K's concert, but I went to the theater and NOBODY was there! K.K wasn't even playing tonight!"

"Well…I told them to get you a ticket that was for a concert…one for next year…" Aqua whimpered. She took the ticket and ran away sobbing.

"Augh!" Redd yelled to himself. He ran outside his stupid house, and bumped into a young girl with snow-white hair tied up with a green bandana.

"Oh! I'm sorry…" Redd mumbled, bending down to pick up the weapon the girl had dropped.

"It's okay…" The girl said, smiling at Redd.

"I'm Redd." Redd stuttered as he handed the girl her weapon.

"I'm Sirica…"


	4. The Warning

Redd stared at the girl and offered her a shy smile. She smiled back awkwardly and then took off down the street. Redd dashed back inside to find that Aqua was sleeping on the 'Stay away if you're a cop' mat.

"Aqua. Wake up." Redd commanded.

"Aww…oh hi Redd…are you still mad at us?" Aqua asked shyly.

"No…" Redd said.

"Oh good." Aqua replied. "So what took you so long out there?" Aqua asked curiously.

"Oh nothing." Redd said dazedly. A quick knock came on the rusty grey door outside his house. Redd opened the slot to see that a short boy with spiky blonde hair was tapping his foot impatiently out there.

"What do ya want?" Redd asked.

"I-" the boy looked up at him and started to speak when Redd cut him off.

"We're closed."

"I don't care. I need to speak with you." The boy huffed.

"Fine." Redd opened the creaky door and let the boy in. The boy sat on Redd's chair. He was pushy, because he ordered Aqua to get him a Pepbrew.

"Um, excuse me?" Aqua squeaked. "What's a Pepbrew?"

"Oh, never mind…" the boy complained. "Okay, here's the deal Mr. Color…" the boy started.

"Uh, my name is Redd, and you are…?"

"Knuckle Joe."

"Aha."

"Okay, listen up mister. You better stay away from my sister, or I will personally hunt you down and kill you. Got it, bub?" Joe said angrily.

"What?" Redd asked dumbfounded.

"Ya know…the lady who you smacked into in the middle of the city? That lady?" Joe explained.

"Oh…"

"So you stay away from her…or else!" The boy slammed the door behind him and stomped away.

"You're not gonna listen to him, are you Redd?" Aqua asked excitedly.

"You got that right, Aqua."


End file.
